superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Simpsons: Number 7F01 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Supervising Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Producers Jay Wogan & Wallace Wolodarsky Co-Producer George Meyer Produced by Richard Sakai Larina Jean Anderson Written by John Swartzwelder & Sam Simon Directed by Wes Archer Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Also Starring Hank Azaria Maggie Roswell Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jon Vitti Story Editor John Swartzwelder Jeff Martin Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Executive Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Gabor Csupo Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Sherry Argaman Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Arthur B. Rubenstein Songs Written by Jay Gorney E. Y. Harburg Orchestrations Hummie Mann Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Don Barrozo Post Production Supervisor Joseph A. Boucher Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Assistant to Associate Producer Michael McCusker George Niciforos Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimensy Brian K. Roberts Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Gary Montgomery Jim Fitzpatrick Production Mixer Brad Brock Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistant to James L. Brooks Patty MacDonald Assistant to Sam Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Matt Groening Julie Steddom Smoth Assistant to Richard Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to A. Jean and M. Reiss Lona Williams Assistants to the Producers Robert Cohen Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong T.J. Muncan Leslie Richter Todd Stein Lisa SteaRt Paul Zerner Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Animation Production Manager Pamela Kleibrink Thompson Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Assistant Directors Carlos Baeza Alan Smart Storyboard Steven Dean Moore Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Matt Greoning John Rice Sam Simon Background Design Phil Ortiz Alex Dilts Character Layout Artists Martin Archer Tibor Belay Anthony Bell Todd Jacobsen Jang Woo Lee Linda McCall Steve Mealue Sondra Roy Gregg Vanzo Background Layout Artists Cole Shortt Chad Stewart Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Animation Steve Fellner Kevin Petrilak Eduardo Olivares Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Color Design Supervisor Carol Wyatt Color Design Paul Felted Samantha Harrison Gyorgyi Peluce Painter Cookie Tricarico Animation Checking Supervisor Jackie Banks Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Nikki Vanzo Animation Camera Jim Keefer Karen Shaffer Wesley Smith Background Cleanup Supervisor Joe Russo Background Cleanup Scott Albert Michael Camarillo Chris Louden Mike Moon Jordan Reichek Jerry Richardson Debbie A. Silver Kim Taylor Jefferson A. Weekley Doug Yurchey Production Coordinators Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Production Assistants Matt Hamilton Miles Horst Denise Mitchell Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Video Transfer Dan Bernardino, Compact Video Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7F01 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television Category:Klasky Csupo Category:Fox Network